


you made me a believer

by SapphiraBlue



Series: yakunoya week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yakunoya Week 2017, yakunoya week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Short and sweet yakunoya week fic, wherein Yaku and Noya text, and Tanaka is disgruntled.





	you made me a believer

Noya’s phone vibrated from his front pocket, and he fished it out to peer at the screen. Beside him, Tanaka leaned in to snoop. Noya tilted his phone away from him, reading through the text message Yaku had sent him.

 

Tanaka huffed when he failed to see Noya’s screen, and teased him by saying, “What, you got some kind of secret girlfriend I can’t know about?” He nudged him in the side with his elbow, trying to be slick.

 

“You know I already have a boyfriend, Ryuu, why would I be texting a girlfriend?” Noya hummed while quickly texting Yaku back, confirming their date plans for the next weekend.

 

“Ah, right, you’re dating that libero from Nekoma, I almost forgot! Fraternizing with the enemy, you are,” Tanaka sniffed in false disdain. Noya snickered at him, visibly ignoring him to text his boyfriend.

 

Tanaka’s heavily muscled arm fell heavily across Noya’s shoulders, and he leaned his weight against Noya, dramatically sighing as Noya shoved his phone back in his pocket. “My own best friend is leaving me for his boyfriend!! How shall I live with this betrayal??”

 

Noya nudged Tanaka back in the ribs, snorting, “Don’t be so dramatic. Now come on, lunch is almost over, Dai-san will kill us if we’re late to class.”


End file.
